Fencing Lessons
by Alluring Alliteration
Summary: This is actually about the movie, but unfortunately that isn't a category. Peter and Edmund start using their Narnian swordfighting skills when they think no one's around...One-shot.


**Some of you may have read my other story, **_**Danny Phantom X man**_**. I want you to know that I am going to continue, eventually. The problem is that right now I have an extreme case of writer's block, and they best cure is to write about something else for a change, then come back to it, so that's what I'm doing now. **

**I had the idea for this story a long time ago, after I first watched the newer **_**Prince Caspian**_** movie. It came back to me randomly yesterday, so I decided to write it down. Voila!**

**Fencing Lessons**

**Mr. Johnstone's Point Of View**

Carl Johnstone, fencing and archery teacher at Middle Croft School for Boys was watching one of the boys in his class. The boy wasn't having trouble going through the fencing drills, or causing problems. In fact, Edmund Pevensie was doing very well, not requiring any assistance. What Mr. Johnstone found intriguing was that Edmund looked bored out of his mind; although Mr. Johnstone's reports said the boy had never taken fencing classes before. _Very Interesting_, Mr. Johnstone thought to himself.

"Alright boys, very good. Hit the showers. Mr. Pevensie, could you put the foils away on that wall, please?" Mr. Johnstone ducked into his office as most of the boys escaped to the change room, and Edmund began to clean up. He picked the Pevensie boy's file up off his desk and was about to reenter the gymnasium when he heard voices. He knew one of them was Edmund, and the other sounded like his older brother, Peter. Mr. Johnstone had taught Peter Pevensie's archery class, since the students got to choose between the two sports. Peter was laughing.

"Having trouble with the drills, Ed? Remember; keep your feet firmly planted!"

"Shut up," Edmund growled, but he was laughing too. "I can't help it if the teacher doesn't know. You know we all swore never to tell, and for a very good reason." Mr. Johnstone frowned and moved a little closer to the door.

"I know," Peter said, "and I'm very proud of you and Lucy for keeping the secret. Now, how about you and I do some _real_ fencing before everyone comes back from break? _You_'re going back, after all-we wouldn't want you to get rusty!" Edmund laughed.

"You're on," he told his brother. Mr. Johnstone could hear the boys grab some equipment and he stuck his head carefully out the door so that he could watch without being seen.

He saw both boys holding foils, but neither wore any protective padding, or masks. For a second, neither boy moved, and then suddenly, Peter attacked! Mr. Johnstone watched in amazement as Edmund parried easily, then returned the attack with one of his own. They continued to fence like that, one attacking and the other returning, as the gym teacher watched, incredulous. Both of them fought like experts- and they were barely breaking a sweat! As Mr. Johnstone watched, Peter laughed again.

"Not bad, 'King Edmund'. But you'll have to do better if you want to beat me!" As Mr. Johnstone watched, stupefied, the boys increased their speed even more, something that would have seemed impossible.

"You're a bit out of practice, 'High King Peter'" Edmund panted. "Been a while since you beat Miraz, I'll bet." He lunged in at Peter with a tricky move that Mr. Johnstone couldn't quite see, and managed to knock Peter's foil right out of his hand. "My match, High King." Peter grinned and clapped Edmund on the shoulder.

"That's it! I can see somebody's been practicing." The two of them shook hands and Peter started to help his brother clean up. "I bet you'd be able to beat Caspian by now-with a bit more practice." Edmund shoved Peter lightly.

"I beat you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you were right about one thing. I haven't done any sword fighting since that duel with King Miraz, and I'm used to real swords, not these ones like you are." Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Oh, sure, play down your defeat. You just don't want to admit that I won fair and square."

"Oh yeah?" Peter demanded. "Then let's try some archery, and see who's the winner then."

"Come on, Peter," Edmund scoffed. "You know we were both rubbish at archery when we lived in Narnia. Susan was always the archer. You just want to do that because you've been taking it at school. That's not fair."

"Alright, alright," Peter conceded. "You did well-really well. Now that we've cleaned up, why don't we go over to the girl's school and see if Susan and Lucy are on their break? We've still an hour left at least. But we can't tell Susan about this-she'd freak out. Luce maybe, but not Sue."

"Deal," Edmund agreed. The two brothers left the gym, laughing and joking.

Mr. Johnstone leant back against the wall, his brain scrambling to make sense of what he'd seen and heard. They had been talking about a place called Narnia, wherever that was. They had also called each other 'King Edmund' and 'High King Peter'. And no matter how much Mr. Johnstone tried to deny it, both boys had fought like expert swordsmen, even better than the teacher himself. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Should he tell them he had been listening, he wondered? No. From the way they had spoken, whatever they had been talking about was probably a secret. If he confronted them, he might make them even more reluctant to talk to him. He could learn more about them by waiting and watching. He would say nothing for now…

**Cause, come on, this could totally happen. This will not continue. It is a random one-shot, but it helped cure my writer's block, so it did what it was supposed to. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
